This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power hand tools are provided in many examples for performing a wide range of tasks. For example, some power hand tools can include an output member that is driven by a motor and that couples with an accessory to perform a working operation onto a work piece. For example, some hand tools can provide various configurations for attaching cutting accessories, grinding accessories, sanding accessories, and the like. Some power hand tools are configured as oscillating tools that are operable to transmit an oscillating motion onto the accessory.
During the course of performing a working operation, a user may want to maintain the accessory at a certain distance relative to the work piece.